degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mia Jones
Mia Jones is an student at Degrassi Community School in Degrassi: The Next Generation. She is portrayed by the actress Nina Dobrev. Season 6 At the beginning of season 6, Mia is introduced as a new student to Degrassi, being a former student of rival school Lakehurst. She was first seen in episode 604 ("Can't Hardly Wait"), in which she wants to join the Spirit Squad, but captains Manny and Darcy discover that she had a 2-year old-daughter named Isabella. Against the idea of premarital sex and teens with children, Darcy decides that she doesn't want a single teen mother to be on the Squad. Despite Manny's standing up for Mia, she's still not allowed on the team. After a few insults from Darcy, Mia shoves her away. Later, a Lakehurst spectator by the name of Nic loudly insults and humiliates Mia in front of the school, which then starts the first of many conflicts between Lakehurst and Degrassi. It is later revealed that Nic was Mia's ex-boyfriend, and that he was jealous of J.T., who had shown interest in Mia. After J.T. scores a job working on a children's television show, he learns that Mia's daughter Isabella is a fan of his. To become better acquainted with Mia, J.T. invites the mother and daughter to a taping of the show. Mia makes an attempt at asking J.T. out, and after some deliberation, he gives in. During their date, J.T. learns of the involvement Mia has with Lakehurst, which later becomes a large storyline to the series. J.T. and Mia eventually become a couple. Their realtionship is a little rocky as Liberty tells Mia all the things J.T did last year but he manages to patch things up with her. In the episode "Rock This Town", after being stabbed by Drake Lempkey in the back which sadly punctures a main artery called the aorta, it is revealed in the next episode "The Bitterest Pill" that Drake is charged and placed in jail for life for the murder of James Tiberius Yorke. Mia, who was out of town during the incident, is devastated by the news and requests a tape of J.T. and Isabella to be played at his memorial. Toby later reveals to Mia that on the night of the stabbing, J.T. had admitted to Toby that he was still in love with ex-girlfriend Liberty. Season 7 After Lakehurst is devastated by a fire over Christmas Break, its students are hastily moved into Degrassi, forcing students to share lockers. Mia is paired with Holly J. (sister of the infamous Heather Sinclair), and the two are instantly at odds with each other, especially after being acquainted with Lakehurst student Sav, whom the two girls both are interested in. The two battle it out, using insults on each other both in and out of class. After Holly J. implies that she strongly disapproves of Mia being a teenage mother, Mia evicts Holly J. from their locker. Mia has her eyes on a new Lakehurst guy, Sav. He appears to show interest in her, too, however after Mia and Holly J. have a heated personal debate during class with Sav in the middle of the action, his liking for Mia seems to dissolve slightly. In an attempt to win him back, Mia apologizes to Sav and the two go to The Dot for a date. However, the next day at school, Mia suggests to Sav that they start hanging out more with each other, and he admits to her that he's not interested in getting involved with anyone at the moment, which leaves Mia heartbroken. Later during the Purple Dragon Event, Mia approaches Sav at the badminton tournament and he encourages her to get back involved in the game, stating how good she was at the sport back at their old school Lakehurst. Mia is reluctant because of her baby, but she gets back into it and her feelings for Sav overtake. She goes to kiss him but he admits he's "never done it." She says it's OK and that lots of people are virgins. he then admits that he's never kissed a girl. She says that in exchange for badminton lessons she'll teach him how to show affection and eventually give him his first kiss. when she goes to kiss him publicly after their badminton triumph, he backs off. Mia and Holly J. later see Anya looking at Sav's sticker book with him. The father of Mia's daughter, Isabella, is revealed to be Lucas .He abandoned her when she became pregnant with Isabella but tried to get himself back in her good graces by giving her money and buying Isabella expensive toys. Mia at first wants no part of it because she doesnt want Isabella's father to be a thug. He ruins her relationship with a new guy, but she allows him to be a part of Isabella's life and hers and the two begin dating again And even vows that he will try and change his delinquent ways so he can be a better influence on his daughter. However, it is later revealed he uses this excuse to get closer to Mia. Despite Jane's warnings about how Lucas is Mia still stuck with him. One day Lucas invites Mia over to finally have some alone time whilst his parents are away on a trip, Mia comes in to find a party already started. At first Lucas is disappointed to find that Mia also brought Isabella, but is ok with it after Mia puts her to sleep in Jane's room. After getting into the party and drinking some booze offered from Lucas, Mia is reminded to check on her daughter in case anyone tried to kidnap her. Mia bumps into Jane after going upstairs and is again warned on how bad an influence Lucas is on her, this time she agrees and takes Isabella to leave the party. However, on her way to leave the house the police show up to break up the party and seeing Isabella at a party with booze everywhere forced them to call Children's Aid on her. Upon the police' interrogation Lucas denies being the father to Isabella leaving Mia with all the blame. Mia and her mother are later found at the Children's Aid office and they agree to keep a better watch over her. Upon the Social worker's question on whether if it was just Mia and her mother raising Isabella without the father present, Mia answers it's just her and her mom. Season 8 In the Season 8 opener, Mia attempts to try out for the "Power Squad", a rebranded version of the Spirit Squad, Degrassi's cheerleading team. Holly J. is now the leader, and she does not let Mia on the team due to her responsibilities as a mom preventing her from being a reliable cheerleader. Later that day, it is revealed that her mother begins to work from home and is willing to help her out, as long as Mia makes her junior year "her year". Mia is thrilled, and the first thing she does is confronts Holly J. to join the Spirit Squad. Holly J. gives in, and Mia and Danny pose together at the Fashion Show on the first day of school. After the fashion show, she is approached by an agent who thinks she has potential. Overjoyed, she hugs Danny and is given job leads to look for modeling work. That night, Isabella asks Mia who her best friend is. Mia answers that she does not have one, but that she'll become a model and that she'll then get a best friend, implying that she needs this job to be a role model for her daughter. She auditions for a brand called "T-Bombz" endorsed by the fictional football star, Tom Blake. During the audition, she is very nervous, and she messes up. Thinking she bombed the audition, she finds Tom Blake's address after finding out that some models please their clients to get modeling work. At the end of Uptown Girl Part 1, she is seen going over to Tom Blake's apartment to seduce him. In part 2, she gets the modeling job, as well as Holly J., Chante, and Anya as friends. She and Danny begin to have a romantic interest, and she also befriends a new girl, Leia. Mia also has her first runway show, after which Tom Blake approaches her to party. Mia and Leia then go to Blake's apartment, where he wants to have group sex with Mia and Leia. Leia immediately backs out, and expects Mia to, but she explains that she does it to keep her job in order to be a role model for her daughter and not be an outcast. Leia and Mia then have a falling out, and she leaves. Mia is late for school the next day, and she is given a pass by Principal Sheppard. In class, she is starting to fall behind. Later, she has a photo shoot with Tom. She beats him, since she found out right before that she had the job before she slept with Tom, and she knew. She also finds out that Tom was married for two years. The next day, at lunchtime, Mia is hanging out with Riley and all her new friends, who are looking on a laptop at Mia's pictures. Mia asks Danny to sit with her, but since he found out that Mia had sex with Tom to get the job, (from Leia) he rejects her. He sarcastically says he will keep her secret, and the episode ends. In "Fight the Power, Darcy is leaving for Kenya for a semester, and she has yet to tell Peter. In the hallway, she tells Peter that she is leaving the next day, which leaves Peter hurt. Later that day, Degrassi has it's first football game, and even though they lose, Peter hosts an after party. He sulks at the party and he is confronted by Mia, who comforts him. They then go for a walk, and begin a friendship. The next day, Danny criticizes Peter for going for Mia after Darcy. Mia then wants to see where their relationship is going, and she talks to him in the hallway. Peter tells her that things are "complicated", and that he does not want to start a relationship. He decides to move on from Darcy and he and Mia have lunch together. But, Clare gives him a note and a trinket that Darcy sends from Africa while he is eating lunch. Mia sees him throw it out, but after lunch is over, he reaches for the note in the garbage, and keeps it, implying he still has feelings for Darcy. Mia drops out of school after doing a English project. In Money For Nothing Holly J. finds out from Leia that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get the job. Holly J. tells a reporter that Mia did this and it airs on television as a sex scandal. Mia was at first upset about it but when she found out Holly J. she decided to take action. The Power squad then votes Holly J out of the Power Squad after hearing about what Holly J did on the news. Mia was the only one who didn't vote her off despite how hurt she was about the news. When Mia is hanging out with Peter (and Angel, his half-sister), Mia tells him that he looks cute with her. When Peter makes a comment that he shouldn't be taking care of his sister's responsibilities, Mia takes his comment to offense. Peter then apologizes as he only made the comment because he is actually jealous ,because his father never payed a lot of attention to him. Mia advises him to confront his dad and Peter leaves with Angel, to confront his dad. He then passionately kisses Mia and kisses Isabella on the forehead. In Heart of Glass, Mia finds out Peter has been keeping in touch with Darcy and plans to visit her. Mia dumps him because she knows he still loves her. In Up Where We Belong, Mia is failing English and will have to repeat the course unless she aces her final, which is a public speech. Modeling is keeping her behind on school work and is nervous because she already is a year behind. Struggling with a foot in two worlds, Mia bombs her speech. Unwilling to give up the benefits of modeling money, Mia chooses to drop out of school to model full time, but after talking with her mom she decides to go back to Degrassi, realizing that her education will ultimately get her through life as where modeling is only a temporary career. Relationships *Lucas Valieri **First Relationship ***Start Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) ***Broke Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) ****Reason: Lucas wasn't there for Mia when she got pregnant **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Sweet Child O' Mine" (716) ***Broke Up: "Everything She Wants" (721) ****Reason: Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella and he wanted to be first in Mia's life. *Nic **Start Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) **Broke Up: Before "Can't Hardly Wait" (604) ***Reason: Never explained clearly. They dated while at Lakehurst together. *J.T. Yorke **Start Up: "Eyes Without a Face, Part 1" (605) **Broke Up: "Rock This Town" (611) ***Reason: J.T. dies from a fatal stabbing. *Peter Stone **Start Up: "Fight the Power" (803) **Broke Up: "Heart of Glass" (816) ***Reason: Peter was not over Darcy. **Second Relationship ***Start Up:"Danger Zone" (818) Jones, Mia